The Brucellosis 2011 International Research Conference will be held at the Catholic University of Argentina in Buenos Aires on September 21-23, 2011. This meeting will bring together basic scientists, physicians, veterinarians, diagnosticians, epidemiologists, policy makers and others who work with this important zoonotic disease. Topics that will be covered during this meeting include: a) taxonomy, genomics, proteomics and evolution;b) pathogenesis and host-pathogen interactions;c) human brucellosis;d) epidemiology, control and eradication of brucellosis in animals;e) immunology;f) innovations in diagnostic procedures;and g) innovations in vaccines. Ten internationally-recognized investigators who work in these topic areas have been invited to serve as keynote speakers or to chair roundtable discussions at the meeting. Short oral and poster presentations that address these topics will also be solicited from the conference attendees. This application requests travel awards to encourage students, postdoctoral fellows and young independent investigators to make oral or poster presentations at the Brucellosis 2011 International Research Conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Brucellosis is the leading zoonotic infection worldwide. Brucella melitensis, B. suis and B. abortus strains are also of significant concern as potential agents of bioterrorism or biowarfare. The meeting described in this application serves as the leading forum for the dissemination of up-to-date information that can be used to improve our ability to prevent and treat brucellosis in humans and animals.